


Not the one you expected

by Mitchel_Lighzfire



Series: D:BH Gayness [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Case Fic, Changing POV, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, I'm bad at tagging sry, M/M, Minor Hank Anderson/Connor, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Secrets, Slow Burn, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-10-12 20:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20570309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitchel_Lighzfire/pseuds/Mitchel_Lighzfire
Summary: After the successful revolution of the android movement, some things changed in Detroit- in the whole world. Androids got their own 'human'-like rights - slow but steady - and an four months after the revolution, even Gavin had start to accept androids as living creatures. But what he can't accept is that RK900 - maschine-like as always - have to be his partner now. But it also seems, that Gavin had a bigger past with androids then everyone imagined.





	1. Awaken

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first fanfic an AO3 :D  
Just wanted to make some things sure :3
> 
> I am no native english speaker, so I apologise for every mistake, you all will find while reading this fic :D  
If someone feel obliged to help me or be my beta reader, I would be happy for everything D:
> 
> So, now, please enjoy this fanfic! :3

**Nines**

There was only the mission to kill Deviants, the first time, the RK900 modell woke up in the Cyberlife Tower. The HUD full of errors and red alerts, that what he was doing, wasn't right. But he didn't have a chance against his programming, which command him to serve and obey.

Surely, he remembered the day, he nearly killed Connor like it was just yesterday. The revolution was successful, the Android would gain their rights and everything were starting to change into a world, in which even android were their own people. But he hadn't interest in these facts, they just wanted to allure him from his mission to kill the leader of the Android movement, Markus. He started with obtaining important information to get near Markus, then he prepared everything and on the day, he scheduled to finish his first mission, he was going in.  
He knew, Markus would be alone. North would be in the Android Asylums, Simon with the production of Android parts and Josh was going to get some thing for everyone. What he didn't know, that Markus actually wasn't all alone.

His predecessor was standing next to his target, was getting in the way. Again, his sight - his HUD - was filled with the warnings, he couldn't fight his own people, but fast he pushed these boxes out of his sight. He lunged for his 'twin'. The RK800 instantly reacted to his presence and they began to fight each other. RK900 fastly gained the upper hand, Connor beneath him and his gun pressed on the forehead of his predecessor. Connor's LED and RK900's LED both shined in a bright red.  
Markus wasn't doing nothing while the fight, he started to crack the complicated programming of the latest RK modell. Now RK900 couldn't move himself anymore. His HUD were blurted with the color red. Errors, Warnings, textes. Before him, he saw a red, glitching wall. He tried to blink it away, but it stays. As if Markus talked to RK900 though water, he didn't understand what he said him, but he relaxed. He didn't need the meaning of the Leader's words, he just needed the Leader to keep talking with his slow und steady voice, which started to reduce the glitchy-ness of his HUD.  
He began to read the box on the red wall: "You don't have to kill them! You are one of them!" Around of the white and easy to read box, there were little glitching boxes, telling RK900 to start killing Connor, telling him to behave, telling him to obey. But RK900 wanted to follow this white box, he were sure, it would help reducing the glitching of his systems. He didn't want to follow his mission, he wanted to... stop. He wanted this to stop! He began to press against this wall, the rustle in his ears got hurtful loud, the glitching increased in his systems, his sight, but he remained against the wall with even more pressure.  
A loud scream broke out of his throat as he broke the wall in his sight. Then all the red disappeared. Instead he saw Connor beneath him, his LED circling in a warning red, slowing getting into a yellow. RK900 jumped up from his predecessor, blink a few times and stumbled though the room to get some stability.

"I am soo sorry!", he began, but his voice betrayed his true intentions. There were no emotions in his words.

Connor stood up and moved eventually towards the confused RK900, slowly placed his hands on his shoulders. RK900's glance moved up to Connor's face and he saw him smiling friendly.

"It is fine, RK900!"

Behind him, RK900 caught sight of Markus, also smiling but with mistrust in his eyes.

"Welcome to deviancy!" were Markus' words before he left RK900 to Connor and his confusing thoughts.

* * *

"Nines!"

The RK900 looked around to see Connor with Sumo on his leash. He turned to his android twin, smiling his little smile. Connor hugged him instantly once he stood before him.

"How are you, Nines?", he asked excited, then check after Hank, who came slowly towards the two androids.

As usually, Nines answered with only a few words: "Fine, and you?"

Shortly, after gaining his deviancy, he began to hate his lack of emotion in his body, voice and reactions. Connor tried to explain to him, why it were so difficult for Nines to express emotions. It was all thanks to Connor and his disobeying in programming. Cyberlife didn't want another RK to disbehave and so he lacked of emotions and sozial protocols. His whole existence were just there to frighten and kill. Nines didn't have to be friendly like other Androids had to be, Nines didn't have to be able to smile and Nines didn't need to express emotions in any way. All the more it was pretty difficult to learn these new feeling for Nines, because he was pushed into Deviancy. Naturally, he was thankful for what Markus gave him, especially his programming had a Anti-Deviancy programm, which never would allow him to deviant by his own. But sometimes, he wished he had to decide it by himself.

"Fine fine!", Connor smiled and tilted his head in an human manner.

Not like Nines, Connor was a master of copying the human kind. He was friendly, had one of the sweetest smiles, Nines ever saw, and helped where he could. In some points, he was even better in socializing than some humans. Nines was pretty impressed by his older android brother. 

"Mornin', Nines!"

A bit grumpy Hank appeared on Connor's side and the face of the android light up. Nines just knocked as greeting. The human appeared to eat something at the moment, so his voice was a little bit muffed. But it seemed like it wasn't something healthy, because Connor started a discussion with the man about his health and a balanced nutrition. Nines otherwise started to walk, so they did, what was the plan in the beginning: getting him some new clothes for the upcoming summer. Indeed, Android had no problem with heat or cold, so it was mostly pointless to have different clothing for each season, but Connor told him, that season-corresponding clothing could be reduce the mistrust, Nines got to witness each day. He would be more human like that... Everyone forgot the point then, was Nines thinking about this matter, due to the simple fact that he was indeed no human being. He was a maschine - with feelings, sure - but nothing more than a maschine. The thirium pump in his chest should proof it to everyone, if his blue 'blood' didn't display it enough. 

"And?", his twin asked excited, looking in Nines' eyes with shining eyes.

It seems that the discussion about an healthy diet was finished, because Hank just started to eat the second hot dog he got himself for breakfast. The topic, Connor tried to address now was a little more complicated than some stupid diet.

"I don't know, Connor..."

Immediately, Connor's eyes lost its shine. Sure, he was now upset with Nines. The RK900 sighed at the unwell feeling in his chest, ignoring the mission pop-up in his HUD. He was sorry for all this, he didn't decide to get overwhelmed by this feelings. More or less, he was only a hindrance for Connor. He lived in an apartment, payed by Connor, and tried to get his feeling together, getting to find something, that helped him to get used to his new life. But he also knew, Connor would never get frustrated of Nines, because he knew that Nines didn't decide this deviancy on his own. 

"I mean", Nines started to explain himself, but Connor interrupted him.

"I understand you, Nines! We both do", he looked at Hank with an harsh glance on which the human quickly nooded with his too-filled mouth - unable to agree verbally. "But I don't think that your social protocols learn anything from sitting at home and doing nearly nothing!"

For a second, his face showed the offended look I had, because of his sentence, but he was right.

"But working with Detective Reed?"

Connor rolled with his eyes, then declared clearly: "He is an arsehole" - funnily, Hank began to choke on hearing Connor swearing - "but you would survive him! You are the most developed Android in this world! Who is Reed against you?"

His lips showed a enthusiastic smile, so Nines had to smile his little smile back. Detective Gavin Reed, this man in his mid-thirty was the reason why Nines didn't already work for the DPD. Nines only knew Reed from the memories, Connor shared with him and the stories of Hank and him. So Nines wasn't even sure if Reed was a good detective at all. But suddenly, he was sure, he could handle this arsehole. Maybe this would be the thing he needed to do in life. 

The little smile on Nines' lips grew a bit more wider as he began to say: "I think, you are right, Connor! Say Captain Fowler that I am ready to begin my job as Detective Reed's partner!"

Connor's face just lightened up like a lightbuld and he now jumped a bit excited with Sumo though the park, while Hank eyed Nines with a deep sigh.

"Good luck with that, Nines!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soooo sorry if this isn't readable!  
I would appreciate comments, so I know, what do u all think of this :D


	2. Meet and Swear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soooooo fucking motivated at the moment, so I think, this is getting on faster than usually :D  
Sooo, I wish fun with this shit

**Nines**

Loud Metal music raised from the radio in the front of the vehicle. Hank drummed with his fingers on the wheel, while Connor nodded gently to the beat. Whereas, Nines concentrated on getting the last information together for socializing with his new colleagues like the right face expressions for some emotions. A few grimaces later, Connor peered to him and his eyes shined with excitement. 

"I am so happy, that you will be there at the DPD now too!", he told him with a bit high pitched voice. 

Nines began to smile and answered: "I am very enthusiastic, that the next weeks will be a new experience!"

Hank laughed in his seat, who Connor viewed with a questioning look, and dropped his forehead for a second on the wheel. 

"Why am I not impressed by this politically correct answer?"

"What do you mean, Hank?", Connor asked confused, his brows jumped up asking. 

"Because it is Nines! He is like that! I don't think, he will even be impolite with Reed!" 

Hank thought, that his sentence was funny, because his laughing was getting louder. However, for Connor it wasn't a laughing matter. 

"Really, Hank?", he asked his partner outraged, then looking back to Nines. "If Reed is an arsehole and you have the feeling, he doesn't take you seriously, then don't hesitate to fight back!" 

Nines nooded to the words of his twin, but knew, that he would try his best to get a good relationship with the detektive. He was sure, that Reed had his point in behaving like that with other people, and he was very interested in the reasons why. Maybe Reed and he could become friends. Except Connor and a few from the Jericho crew, he hadn't a lot a friends. Especially, Humans were afraid of Nines because of his stature and his lack of emotions. But they didn't even know how hard Nines tried to be friendly and polite. Hank said him that he shouldn't be sad, most humans are rassists and afraid of everything that was different of them. 

"It will be okay", he interrupted the conversation of Hank and Connor about Reed and his behaving. "Maybe there won't only start a new partnership today, but also a new friendship!" 

Now both of them looked at Nines like he was crazy, but quickly, Hank turned his view back to the road and Connor tried to find something more slower on Hank's CDs awkwardly. 

* * *

"Welcome to the precinct, I am your captain!" Quickly, Nines shook the hand, the captain hold against him. "Hopefully, Connor and Anderson already told you who your Partner is...?" 

"Yes, Gavin Reed", Nines answered and smiled a little. 

The captain nooded thoughtful, than opened the mouth to say something, but the glass door to his office jumped open. Said person stepped into the office with an hot coffee in his one hand and a file in his other. His view found Nines and suddenly, his whole face darkened. 

"What? That tin can has a twin?! Why nobody told me that shit?" 

"Reed!", Fowler interrupted his detektive. "His name is Nines! And he is your new partner!" 

Gavin's glance towards Fowler could kill people.

"Phck! No, he isn't!", was Gavin's harsh answer.

A quick scan showed Nines, that the man in his mid-thirty was getting angry. His heartbeat and his blood pressure shoot up. His lips flatten into a line and he grinded his teeth. 

"Fowler", he started then with visible caution about what and how he said his next words.

But the captain didn't let him finish: "I am not interested in what you want to say, Reed!", he sat down, pointing towards the open door, "Close the door on your way out!" 

Gavin gasped and signed irritated, then ran off in a raged matter. Nines looked at the captain for a second, then bow his body a bit before he left the office and closed the door behind him. With a quick scan, he found Gavin, furiously taking his seat on a desk. Slow but steady, Nines followed him and was now standing next to the empty desk. He tracked each of Gavin's movements with his eyes, waiting on him telling the android what he should do first. But there was no words, only a human, who got a bit nervous under Nines' glance. After a few moments, Gavin began to groan and stared though the eyes of the RK900. Nines startled as the gray eyes of the man looked right into his mind. 

"Sit the Phck down, you shitty plastic prick!", Reed hardly brought though his teeth. "I have no nerves for this today!" 

Then the human took a big sip of his too hot coffee, so he had to start swearing again. Nines opened his mouth to ask if he could help the human, but it seemed the more Nines just stood there, the more Gavin wanted to get rid of his head. So the android just sit himself down on the empty desk, starring right though the look-through computer display at the human, again opening his mouth. 

But he got harshly interrupted: "Just shut the phck up!" 

Even as his mind told him to start standing up for himself, he obeyed Gavin and started his computer. The man before him kept on swearing while he began to tip something in his computer.

"Detective", he began after a few minutes of sitting quietly and completely calm, not moving one artificial muscle. "We can't work like that! Do you want me to look in some files, we've got or do you...?" 

"Phck no!" 

Nines startled again, as the prompt words hit him with an impact, he didn't expect.

"Don't touch anything, prick! This is my work, my files and there. Is. No. 'We'!", he started to pronounce each word at the end. 

Nines wanted to state that like that, there would be no progress in his work if he didn't let Nines help him, but a annoyed voice next to them interrupted his intentions. 

"Ah, Reed! Get your shit together!", Hank claimed annoyed, standing there with crossed arms. 

From the desk of the Lieutenant and his partner, Connor stared though the room, worried about his 'brother'. Nines smiled a bit. 

"What do you want?", Gavin asked annoyed and rolled with his eyes as Hank signed. 

"Connor wanted to make sure, you aren't a asshole towards his brother, so I wanted to make sure that you aren't getting hit in the next break, you fucking understand?" 

Gavin's look wandered to Connor, then back to Hank, suddenly smiling an evil smile. 

"Awww, your puppy don't like it if I use my maschine like what he is?" 

"Sorry to interrupt!", Nines now started, a bit anger coming though his voice, even if his face didn't show any of it. "I am a maschine, yes, but I am also a deviant! So I would be happy, if you would consider myself as a worthy partner! If you continue to behave like that to me, I have to take disciplinary action!" 

Gavin's glare jumped back to Nines, his eyes getting smaller. 

"Are you threatening me?", he asked in disbelief. 

"No, I just want to make sure, you know what consequences your actions could have..."

Suddenly, it got silent though both of the three. Gavin looked angry and disbelieving at Nines, Hank tried not to laugh at Gavin's expression and Nines had problems to understand what was happening. 

At the end, he tried to get the conversation to a better ending, so he tried to smile friendly, what ended in a grimace, and said: "I hope, this is the beginning of a wonderful partnership!" 

Just as Gavin sighed, Hank burst out in laughter and tears and Nines started to get the feeling, working with human would get a lot more complicated. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Con & Hank: Gavin is an ass and a faggot  
Nines: Nah, we can become friends! 
> 
> Gavin: Phck u, u Trash!  
Nines: Nah, we can become friends!


	3. Increasing Stress Level

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally back! Sry, my Job began, so I had no real time to get to writing, but now I am back - more or less! :D

Nines

Three weeks in, Gavin got a call shortly after they returned from their breaks. "An homicide case" was the only thing, the detective told Nines about the call. Both of them walked to Gavin's car in complete silence.

Nines learned in these 3 weeks that he wouldn't find a good friend or partner in Gavin. The detective was too reserved to open up towards the android. But Nines wouldn't stop trying as long he had to work with the human. Also, he had to admit that Gavin Reed was an excellent detective. He was intelligent and tough, but also soft with victims and quiet humorous with his sarcasm. The android wasn't even surprised anymore, why Reed did a good job all these years without a partner. However, he understood too, why nobody wanted to work with him till now. Nines would be kidding, if he would say, that the human didn't annoy him with his manner. But he quickly started to learn to deal with his comments and his humor. He initiated some jokes by himself as well.

Gavin made the engine howl shortly after Nines sat down in the passenger seat. Not quite the driver for safety, Gavin didn't give Nines such a good gut feeling. So the android had a very high stress level as they arrived at the crime scene. Gavin roared past Nines and the barriers.

"Hey Reed!", one officer greeted the detective as he entered the room. Shortly after him, Nines also entered the crime scene. Immediately, he noticed that everyone looked a bit worried at him. 

The officer next to Reed turned to said human and bent over to him.

"Why did you bring that here?" 

Nines was confused what would be the meaning of this question. But Gavin answered with a calm voice.

"He ist my partner, even if I like it or not!", Gavin sighed and now sounded a bit annoyed. His Glare jumped to Nines, who shook in surprise. "Also, he will survive it!" 

Even more confused, Nines now stood there with a yellow circling Led and he wanted to know what they meant. Clearly, it happened to be something only he didn't know. The worried faces of his human colleagues stayed and Nines was kinda afraid to get to know why they looked like that. However, he didn't even get the time to become too worried, owing to the simple fact that Gavin already rushed to the next room and waved Nines to follow him. 

The sight before him shocked him completely though. On the opposite side of the room, there was an AX400, disassembled in its limbs and biocomponents and spread across the room. Everywhere were invisible drips of thiriums. The view itself was horrific for Nines. 

Immediately, his LED started to glow in a bright red. He didn't expected an android corpse. Weren't Connor and Hank responsible for android homicide? Wasn't Gavin struggling not to get any of these cases, because the sight grossed him out to a degree. Maybe Nines was wrong, maybe Gavin hadn't a problem with these cases, but then... What was the real problem till now? 

"Hey, Tin Can! Do you wanna hear the phcking briefing or do you wanna become a new fancy furniture?" 

This was the moment, Nines finally broke out of his freeze, he got himself into. He blinked quickly to get some errors and warnings out of his sight. Probably some warnings about his stress level - 78%, but fast increasing - or his system.

"I am coming, Detective!", was his answer, filled with static noises.

Said detective frown for a second and Nines luckily didn't miss the concerned gaze of Gavin. But as fast as it was there, it vanished to leave pinched lips and an annoyed expression behind. 

After some movement problems and a few other system warnings and errors, he went to Gavin, kinda trying to calm himself down, so he would be any help. The briefing started, but the android couldn't listen. His view was aimed at the head of the corpse. Her eyes stared at him and forced him to shudder briefly. He tried to focus back to the words of the officer, however he couldn't stop feeling watched though her blue eyes. Over and over again, he glared back to her face, feeling too responsible for what happened to her. 

If Connor hadn't saved Nines... Would that have been his future? Killing deviants and seeing this sight each day, again and again and again? A sheer never ending torture for his free will, while his programming would forbid him to feel anything and still follow his mission? 

"Nines, go home..." 

The android's glance jumped to Gavin's face. 

"Wh-what?"

Still static, still errors. His stress level just arrived at 90%, his system now informed him about a possible system shutdown to safe his components from any damage. 

"Go home!", the detective repeated. "You are clearly getting stressed, too stressed like this red shit shows!" 

Gavin then sighed, crossed his arms and looked at Nines again with pure concern. 

"I am fine, Detective", the RK900 tried to convince the human, who didn't look impressed at all. 

"And I don't have the nerve and the time to fill a phcking report about my shitty android, killing himself over his phcked-up stress level!" 

They changed looks. For a second, for a moment, then for a few minutes... 

Finally, Gavin broke the looks with clearing his throat loudly and said - now a bit annoyed again:" I won't discuss this with you... But fine, do me at least the favor and get some fresh air!" 

He hesitated for a moment, then sighing again. 

"I can accompany you too, if you need some..." 

Nines just then realized that Gavin saw him like a victim at the moment. His voice got soft and caring, there was no sarcasm in his tone anymore. So Nines decided to trust Gavin for the first time since they met. 

"O-okay", he whispered, turned around and leaved the crime scene as quickly as he can. So the eyes of the AX400 couldn't keep on judging him. Gavin followed him directly, even guiding him to a place, where the reporters and the media didn't see him enough. 

"Sit down now!"

Nines quickly obeyed the order of his partner and sit down on a stone in the garden. The human stood before him, watching him closely, and waited for Nines to get better. 

The partners remained like that for 5 minutes straight till Gavin asked gentle:" Wanna talk about it, plastic prick?"

Despite the mean nickname, Nines smiled in the inside. The human was clearly concerned about his well-being. He considered being honest with the human. But he was afraid, he would show too many emotions for a maschine. Maybe, Reed wouldn't understand him. Maybe, he should remain silent...

"I have only considered my present fate as fortunate", was Nines' answer at the end of his thoughts. 

Questioning, Gavin raised his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

Nines swallowed. An human habit, he didn't have to do as an Android, but he got the feeling, it would help him speaking with less static in his voice. 

"If Connor and Markus didn't deviant me that day, I would be killing android's, deviants by myself too now. This is the whole purpose of my existence, but now, I am happy, I don't have to bear this horrific sight each day of my life...", Nines responded as honest as he could. "I just understand how lucky I am not to be forced to keep obeying my programming and my 'mission'!" 

The longer Nines spoke about his thoughts, the more his stress level sank. He was feeling better, even only in the slightest. Gavin stared at the android, Nines saw, as he lifted his face. A bit disbelief in the eyes of the human... 

"I", he started, but quickly stopped, searching for the right words, "I didn't know that... I am sorry!" 

Nines took a deep breath, filling his biocomponents with the air, he didn't really need, and closed his eyes. 

"It is fine, Detective Reed! Not even Connor knows about this feeling... Sometimes, I think it would be better for everyone involved if I stayed a maschine..." 

Suddenly, Gavin's face darkened completely and he growled with a serious undertone: "Don't say that ever again! It is good that you exist and it is good that you are a deviant! If someone else try to tell you this shit, just phcking ignore them!"

This emotional turn took the android by surprise, but then he began to smile.

"Okay and thank you a lot, Detective! And I am sorry, you had to see this!" 

Gavin's face lightened up a bit, he nodded.

"You're welcome! What else are partners for?" 

The human stretched himself and held out his hand to Nines so he could get up more easily. 

A little smile showed itself on Nines' lips as he said: "Let's start working on finding this murderer!"

* * *

Nines would've lie, if he said that the crime scene didn't keep on stressing him. But Detective did a good job on doing bad sarcastic jokes and both of them found some clues on the scene to limit possible perpretators to a certain range.

As they were back at the precinct, they collected every evidence, they've got. Shortly, it was clear that the perpretator had to be an android. No fingerprints, a few thirium drips, which were not coming from the victim, and the terrifying but perfect arrangement of the corpse. 

At the end of the briefing, Gavin wanted to send Nines home. The android looked at Gavin, blinked slowly as he progressed what the human said.

"I am fine, Detective! I can work..." 

First, the other just raised an eyebrow, then Nines saw something other on his face: a smile. 

Gavin - the Gavin Reed - smiled friendly at the android. He even giggled quietly... The view took Nines a little bit by surprise. He didn't think that the human could show such emotions towards him. But he Did understand quickly, that Gavin wanted to emphasize with him. And something about that let anger build up inside of Nines. 

His HUD filled itself with errors again. His stress level increased as rapid as before. He was... Irritated. He was sure, that he was fine. Why couldn't he understand that? Why did he laugh at the android?

"I am fine, Detective", Nines' voice now broke out of him in a small yell. 

The reaction of the human was indeed quick. He looked at Nines quiet shocked.

Then he rolled his eyes. "Oh, I am sooo sorry, Tin Can!", he began offended. "Holy shit, calm down! Don't get your phcking wires fired up!" 

The detective grabbed his stuff harshly and rushed to his desk. He even threw his stuff too strongly on the table, so it fell to the ground. With a lot of insults and swearing, he got it up and for the rest of the day, he didn't looked at Nines again.  
Nines' stress level never decreased under 70% over that day because he knew, it was the bad decision to show some emotions there. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nines: My first case, yay! 
> 
> *seeing Dead Android*
> 
> Nines: Hmmm, okay... *Mental Breakdown*  
Gavin: Go home  
Nines: *angered* No, Bitch! 


End file.
